D4: Lifes little surprises
by Reve Brulant
Summary: A new year at Eden Hall meaning new classes and new students. When Charlie meets a new girl in his Science class, she seems to be running from something that she can't hide from and catches up with her.Can Charlie help her or at least die trying?
1. Characters

****

(Well I'm bored and I just came up with this because I saw D3 yesterday. Ok I think I'll do an introduction kind of thing to the characters because there is a whole lot of new ones joining all the mighty ducks. Enjoy!)

Mackenzie (Mac) Callie Emmet (15)- Almost waist length curly brown hair and crystal blue eyes. 5'6, she's a sophomore at Eden Hall this year she used to go to a private school in California before her dad got transferred. Her family is rich but she's not snobby and she's kind of a tomboy. She does Hockey, Baseball, Soccer, Basketball, Gymnastics, Karate, Kickboxing, and when she feels in the mood she likes to play football. Has a twin sister named Mercedes, an older brother Blaine and a younger brother Connor and a dog named Spike and a cat named Willow. She lives in the dorms now but sees her parents every weekend. She's nice and loves joking around.

Mercedes (Cedes) Charity Emmet (15)- Little longer then shoulder length curly brown hair and crystal blue eyes. 5'5 she's a sophomore at Eden Hall... yeah I think you get the rest. She's not a tomboy like her twin Mac instead she likes shopping, Gymnastics, Tennis, and Cheerleading. She also is a photographer. Mac and her live in the same dorm room. More of the quite twin but she does like talking and she's is nice to people.

Blaine (BD) Daren Emmet (18)- Spiked brown hair and emerald green eyes. 6'0 he's a senior at Eden Hall. He's a jock like his little sister Mac only he does Football, Basketball, Soccer, Hockey, and Wrestling. He lives in the dorm he's a friendly kind of guy especially to people younger then him. He likes to write and he was on his old school yearbook. 

Connor (Con) Michel Emmet (14)- Saggy brown hair and midnight blue eyes. 5'8 he's a freshman at Eden Hall. Unlike his older siblings he doesn't like to do much activity instead he's the book worm and genius of the Emmet kids but he does like one sport and that's Hockey. He's a quiet kind of person and likes to keep to him self.

Mallory Emmet- Long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She's the mom to the Emmet's and works as a doctor. 

Cole Emmet- Saggy brown hair and dull green eyes. He's the dad to the Emmet's and he's an army man. 

Justine (J) Anna Moore (14)- Black shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. 5'5 she's a freshman at Eden Hall and her mom got transferred from Canada. She's a rebel and likes to hang around guys but she doesn't play Hockey she only likes Soccer. She only has a mom and an older brother who doesn't live with her mom or isn't in school but his name comes up and it's Keene. 

****

(Yeah ok so not a lot of people but they have long explanation anyways enjoy the story!)


	2. Chapter 1 You can call me Mac

****

(Ok so this is life the 1st day of the new years as sophomores for the mighty ducks. I might be a little bad at first because I forgot some of their names and whom they are so forgive me. The only things I claim are the teachers and other characters you don't notice. Please Review!)

"Sophomore year new classes, new books, new friends, and new girls." Portman looked at the other ducks as a group of girls passed them.

Connie and Julie shook their heads but Guy wrapped his arm around Connie's shoulder. "I don't need new girls or friends." He smiled.

"I'm going to class I'll see you later." Charlie laughed at them and Adam left with him.

"Charlie what class do you have?" Adam asked as they walked down the hall.

"My favorite Science." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Well I have History so fun." Adam shook his head.

"Well I'll see you in something we both know lunch." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah but that's in 5th period." Adam stopped. "Well I'll see you later I got to go this way." Adam went down the hall and Charlie continued on to Science.

"Hey Charlie!" Goldberg yelled.

"Hey Goldberg!" Charlie turned around to wave to him and he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." Charlie turned around to face a girl. 

"It's all right." The girl smiled. "Actually I'm new here would you mind telling me where sophomore Science is?" 

"Yeah, I'm on my way there now." 

"That's great." The girl was in jean flares and white tee with a strawberry on it and a red zip up sweater.

"Well can I know your name or is that confidential?" Charlie looked at her.

"Sorry sometimes I can forget things like that it's Mackenzie but everyone calls me Mac." Mac smiled at Charlie.

"My name is Charlie."

"Charlie I never met anyone named Charlie." Mac nodded lightly.

"Really?"

"Nope sorry."

The two teenagers entered the Science room to be greeted by Mr. Stout. "Please take your seats." The bell rang. "My name is Mr. Stout and I'll be teaching you Ecology. Now I just want to greet all the new students to our Eden Hall let me take attendance." Mr. Stout wasn't bald all the way but mostly. He went through the names. "Charlie Conway I get to teach a remarkable hockey player." Mr. Stout looked up.

"Here and there's more of us who have your class." Charlie looked at Mac who was seated next to him.

"Mackenzie Emmet?" Mr. Stout looked back at the list.

"I'm here but could you please not call me Mackenzie I like Mac." 

"All right." Mr. Stout went through the rest of the names and then he began class. When he assigned the assignment he told them they may talk amongst each other quietly.

"You play hockey?" Mac looked at Charlie.

"Yeah love hockey." 

"It's all right I played it in my old school." Mac went back to her paper.

"You played hockey?" Charlie almost shouted.

"Yeah you have a problem?" Mac looked up surprised.

"No, it's just no offense but you don't look like someone who plays hockey." 

"You mean my outfit. My mom made me wear it. She made me spend one last night at home before I started living in the dorm. I would have preferred to wear my soccer championship shirt but mom told me I needed to learn how to be a young woman." Mac rolled her eyes. "Whatever that's supposed to mean." 

Charlie laughed. "I think you look fine either way." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Charlie." 

"Maybe you could try out for our team?" 

"I don't know maybe." Mac went back to her paper.

The bell rang and they gathered up their stuff. "What do you have next?" Charlie asked Mac as they walked down the hallway.

"Math I like it though because I'm good at it." Mac shifted her books in her arms.

"Ok well if I don't see you before lunch will you sit with me?" Charlie stopped to look at her.

"Move it scrub." Riley pushed Charlie.

"Hey watch it!" Mac grabbed Riley's arm.

"You got girls sticking up for you Conway?" Riley laughed.

"He doesn't need me to stick up for him but if I catch you ever pushing anyone again and I mean anyone I will kick you butt." Mac let go of Riley.

"Yeah sure little girl." Riley walked away with some of his friends following.

"Charlie the answer is yes but I got to go to Math." Mac walked away. 

Charlie stood there for a few seconds confused. "Charlie earth to Charlie." Fulton waved his hand in front of his face. 

"What... O, hey Fulton." Charlie walked to his class with Fulton.

"Cedes how's it so far?" Mac stopped a girl who was walking past her.

"All right how about you?" Cedes looked at her twin sister.

"Great." Mac smiled. "Have you seen BD or Con?" 

"Nope not yet. I'll catch you later." Cedes walked away.

Mac walked into the Math room and sat down next to Adam. "O, hey sorry I was kind of in another world." Adam smiled at Mac. "My name is Adam."

"Mine is Mac. I guess you kind of guessed I'm new here." Mac shrugged. The bell rang.

"Yeah I did." Adam whispered.

"I'm Miss. Summers and I teach Geometry." The math teacher smiled she had long blond hair and looked in her mid- 20's.

"Some of you I saw last year I especially remember you athletes like Adam, Russ, Bryce, Jen, Christine, and some you others. Well I'm just going to check if were all here."

"What do you play?" Mac whispered to Adam.

"Hockey." He whispered back.

"Cool." Mac smiled. "I met another guy..."

"Mackenzie Emmet?" Miss. Summers looked around the room.

"Here and you can call me Mac." Mac smiled.

"What were you saying?" Adam looked at her.

Mac shrugged. "I said I met another guy..." 

"Let's begin."

"I'll tell you later." Mac whispered.

Adam smiled at the curly headed girl. "All right." They both turned towards Miss. Summers.

****

(Next chapter.... Lunch! This is going to be fun and don't worry after the boys find out there will be more I promise I write long stories. Please review! I'll tell you now it might be a while because I'm writing 6 other stories too.) 


	3. Chapter2 Testosterone Rampage

****

(Well I'm glad you people like it and I'm sorry I'll try to fix my punctuation. So what happens to the two close friends when they found out they met the same girl and both have a crush on her? Enjoy!)

"Hey Duck. I hope you don't mind, I asked someone to sit with us." Charlie sat down next to them.

"So, did Adam." Julie smiled, then turned to Scooter and started talking.

Charlie looked at Adam. "So, who is it?" They asked each other.

"She's really pretty." Charlie smiled. 

"So is mine and she loves sports." 

"Here two." Charlie grinned.

They both turned as Mac entered the dining hall. "Mac over here!" They both called in unison, which made them both, look at each other. "She's the girl?" They asked each other.

The whole table turned to look at the close friends. "A girl couldn't get in the way of their friendship, could she?" Averman whispered across the table to Luis.

"Look at the girl." Luis stared at Mac as she crossed the hall.

Riley and the other varsity hockey members stopped her. "Hey if it isn't sweet cheeks." He grinned at Mac. Adam and Charlie walked up behind her.

"Leave me alone Riley." Mac turned to see the guys.

"O, no I will not see I got a problem no girl talks to me like that." A muscular guy walked up to the group. "O, look who it is Blaine." Riley rolled his eyes. Cedes walked up to her twin. "Two of them." Riley grinned.

"Wrong idea." Blaine glared.

"Why already got a claim?" 

"BD do you know this idiot?" Mac asked her brother.

"More like an acquaintance. By the way Riley these are my sisters Mac and Cedes so don't get any ideas." 

"Ok, I get it sisters off limits." Riley turned away. "New freshman, just for us." He looked at his friends. "Hey you! Give me your lunch." Riley told a boy who had some books and a sack lunch. Riley grabbed the sack. Mac and Cedes stood in front of the tall freshman. Blaine grabbed the sack away from Riley. 

"O, and another thing my brother isn't to be picked on either." Blaine handed the sack back to the boy. 

"Hey Con, how's it so far?" Mac turned and looked at her younger brother.

"It's all right, especially since BD is here. I have to go a person I met is waiting for me." Con walked away. 

"Let me lay it down for you Riley, my brother, my sisters, their friends, and my friends are not to be little scrubs. Got it?" Blaine glared.

"Sorry, but one thing I won't give up is picking on the JV hockey team." Riley laughed. "Remember Conway, Banksie?" The teens looked down.

"Look if you say anything or do anything to Charlie or Adam you'll have me to deal with and it won't be pretty. I'm a black belt and I take kickboxing." Mac glared while shaking her head.

"Got it shorty." One of them patted her head.

"Don't call me that and don't touch me." Mac looked at Adam and Charlie. "Let's go have lunch, come on Cedes I'm sure they won't mind if you join us. Will you guys?" 

"Not at all." Adam looked at Cedes, which made her blush.

The four walked back over to the table and sat down. "Guys..." Charlie began.

"Hey!" Julie and Connie looked at him.

"Ok, ducks and Scooter this is Mac and...Cedes." Charlie looked at the twins.

"Hi, my name is Julie and this is Scooter he's my boyfriend he's on the Varsity team." Julie smiled at the girls.

"Yeah, but I hate it the guys are such punks." Scooter sighed.

"Especially Riley right?" Mac looked at Scooter.

"Yeah especially Riley. He thinks he's all high and mighty just cause his father's a big man on campus." Scooter rolled his eyes. 

"Cedes we should defiantly..." Mac turned to her sister but Cedes and Adam were just giving a dazed look at each other. "Mercedes Cha..." Cedes clamped her hand over Mac's mouth. 

"You say my middle name and I'll be the only twin alive." Cedes stared at her sister.

Mac pulled Cedes hand off. "Well, I got you out of your staring contest." Mac smiled. "As I was saying we should defiantly stay away from Riley we don't want BD getting in trouble again." 

"You know that's not fair!" Cedes yelled.

"Cedes, as I told you before it isn't your fault he was being a jerk." Mac laid her hands on Cedes shoulders.

"Guys, are you all right?" Charlie asked from the other side of Mac who basically had her back to him. 

Mac turned back forward in her seat. "We're fine just having a sisterly talk." Mac took a bite out of her sandwich. 

"Mac, I know we're going to be friends so let me tell you something that I don't like and that's I don't like people holding back." Charlie took a drink of his milk.

****

(Are Mac and Cedes hiding something? Will something spark between Cedes and Adam or will Adam still go for Mac? How will Riley make the sophomores life even worse? Review to find out!)


	4. Chapter 3 Stars and Story Telling

****

(Ok I glad people like it! I found out all the ducks names so it's all-good! Anyways let's get back to the sophomores.)

Charlie was sitting outside the sophomore dorm hall when Mac walked out and sat next to him. "What are you doing out here?" He whispered to her.

"I couldn't sleep." Mac sighed looking up at the sky.

"Me neither, I like coming outside because it gives me peace." Charlie was looking at her.

"I like looking at the stars, they're so amazing. Don't you think?" Mac looked at him and their eyes met. A moment of silence fell as they stared at each other. "Charlie, are you ok?" Mac broke away blushing. 

"O yea, I'm fine. You're right they're amazing." Charlie looked up.

"Tell me something about yourself Charlie Conway." Mac smiled at him.

"What do you want to know?" 

"Anything fears, dreams, goals, your family, dislikes, favorites, etc." She shrugged.

"Ok, I lived with my mom and my dad left us a long time ago. What about you Mackenzie Emmet?" 

"Well, I always feared being alone." Mac pursed her lips together like she was thinking to say something else.

"Being alone, that's a bad thing I guess nobody likes to be lonely." 

"Charlie, I have something to tell you about what Cedes and me was talking about at lunch but you have to promise not to tell anyone even Cedes that I told you." She looked serious.

"I promise, you can tell me anything." Charlie scooted closer to her.

"Well, this guy at our old school was 2 years older than Cedes and me he thought Cedes was really hot even though we're twins." Mac shrugged." One night, at a party he tries to get her to have sex with him well Blaine was there and beat the guy to a bloody pulp and got in major trouble because it was a school party." Mac looked away.

"Did the other guy get in trouble?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Yes, but he was let off easy." She sniffed.

"Mac there's something else, isn't there?" 

"Yes, that same guy came over to my house to look for Cedes when she wasn't home and I was the only one home, he almost raped me but Connor came home. If Connor hadn't he would have done more then grope and make out with me. I screamed for him to leave me alone but he just wouldn't go." Mac had tears in her eyes when she looked at Charlie. "Connor and I never told anyone."

"Mac, you're a really strong to trust guys still." Charlie hugged her.

Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her. Mac kissed him back. "Charlie you make me feel safe." Mac smiled as they pulled back.

Charlie grinned. "I do really?" 

"Yeah, you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met." Mac laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie looked down at her.

"Sure, anything you want." She let out a sigh.

"Would you...come to the diner my mom works at with me tomorrow after school?" Charlie started fidgeting with his fingers.

"I would love too." Mac squealed and hugged him.

"Charlie, Mac what are you two doing?" Adam and Cedes walked outside.

"O, did we wake you?" Mac turned around.

Cedes and Adam looked at each other. "Not really, but kind of." Cedes smiled down at her twin.

Mac looked at Charlie and laughed. "Let's go before someone comes out." She stood up and helped Charlie up. "Goodnight Charlie Conway." Mac smiled and grabbed Cedes arm. "See you tomorrow Adam." Cedes grinned.

Charlie looked at his best friend. "So Banks, did you have a nice night?" Charlie started to walk into the dorm.

"Guilty, man I'm glad they're twins." Adam laughed.

"Me too." Charlie smiled as they went into they're dorm room.

****

(I know kind of short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Tell me what do you think?)


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting the Parents

****

(Thanks for your reviews it really helps to make me want to write more. This chapter takes place the next day after school. I will put more Guy/Connie and Scooter/Julie. You'll also see some Adam/Cedes goodness. I'm not sure about Mac and Charlie though.)

The next day after school Cedes, Adam, Julie, Scooter, Mac, Charlie, Connie, and Guy went into the city on the bus. Mac and Charlie went to Ms. Conway's work they all decided to meet up later because they were invited to Cedes and Mac's house for dinner with the rest of the Ducks.

"Hey mom, this is my new friend Mac." Charlie introduced Mac as they walked in. Mac was dressed in light blue jeans, light fuzzy yellow sweater, and a black fuzzy hat. 

"Hi honey, I'm glad you brought her. It's very nice to meet you Mac, Charlie doesn't really ever bring girls around here you must be special." She smiled while serving coffee to a costumer. 

"Mom, do you mind?" Charlie groaned.

"O Charlie, I'm sure she's used to the shock of mothers with her beauty." The two teenagers sat at the counter.

"Thanks, Ms. Conway." Mac smiled.

"No problem, what would you two like to drink?" She asked walking behind the counter.

"I'll have water." The teenage girl looked at Charlie.

"Pepsi is fine." Charlie answered his mom. 

Casey Conway handed her son a glass of Pepsi and the brunette girl a glass of water. "What are you doing this weekend?" Casey leaned on the counter looking at her son.

"Actually Mac and her twin Cedes invited the Ducks and I to have dinner with them tonight can I go?" Charlie sat his glass down.

"Sure hone, do you have practice this weekend?" 

"Yeah, Coach Orion is giving us a whole new game plan this year we're going to have a better season." Charlie checked his watch. "We better go we told everyone we'd meet them at Mac's house in 20 minutes. Love you." Charlie leaned across the counter kissing his mom on the check.

"Bye, love you too. Maybe next weekend Mac can eat dinner with us." Casey grabbed the glasses.

"I'll look forward to it." Mac nodded at the woman.

"Nice to meet you." 

"You too." The two teenagers walked out of the diner. "I like your mom she's sweet." Mac looked at Charlie whose hands were in his pockets. "Are you nervous?" She bumped into him playfully.

"Yeah, I mean your dad's in the army."

"He's not scary trust me." They got on a bus.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mackenzie honey." Mallory greeted her daughter as she opened the door. "This must be Charlie." She looked at the hockey player.

"Yes, Charlie this is my mom, mom this is Charlie." 

"Hi Mrs. Emmet thanks for having me over." Charlie looked around the large entranceway of the large home.

"Call me Mallory. Where are Cedes and the others?" Mallory started walking and the two teens followed.

"They'll be here soon." Mac and Charlie walked into the huge dining room. 

"Ok, well why don't you show Charlie your room?" Mallory set a plate down.

"Follow me." Mac and Charlie went up a spiral staircase and down a long hall. "It's a little messy." She opened the door to a enormous room, it was painted dark blue with stars and a moon on the ceiling, she had a wooden daybed, a dark blue wooden dresser, a wooden desk with a computer and TV, their were clothes on the floor, trophies stood on the dresser as well as a little wooden shelf above her bed under the shelf was a cork board with pictures, posters hung on the walls, stuff animals sat in a corner with a fuzzy light blue chair, she had one window with a little sill to sit on, and picture frames joined the trophies on the dresser. 

"Um...nice room." Charlie was in awe.

"Thanks, my dad and I fixed it up during the summer." Mac sat on her bed the comforter was dark blue with golden stars and a moon.

"Who's this?" Charlie picked up a framed picture of Mac and a dark haired boy. 

"That's my boyfriend Leo." She smiled at the picture.

"You're boyfriend as in he's a boy and he's a friend right?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Yes, he was my best friend in Cali we dated before I left but broke up since I was moving." 

"Hey mom says you two can come back now because Cedes is here." Connor walked into his sister's room.

"Be down in a minute." Mac took the picture from Charlie setting it back on the desk. "I'm glad I met you Charlie Conway." She looked from the floor back up to him.

"Same here." Charlie reached for her hand.

"We've better go downstairs they're waiting." She went towards her door and Charlie followed.

"Bought time damn what were you two doing?" Cedes asked jokingly to her twin and Charlie.

"Looking in your under..." Mac stopped short as a tall man, with shaggy brown hair and wearing an military uniform walked through the front door. "Dad! Glad you're now we can introduce you too all our friends." She gave him a bright smile. "Mom!" 

"Hey honey." Mallory smiled at Cole. 

He smiled back. "Mom, dad this is Charlie, Guy, Fulton, Connie, Dwayne, and Russ." Mac introduced a few of the ducks that stood in front of her. 

"This is Adam," Cedes pointed to Banks who stood next to her. "Goldberg, Averman, Portman, Luis, Julie, Scooter, and Ken." Cedes introduced the rest of them. 

"Nice to meet you all I'm Mallory and that's my husband Cole." Two black labs, Two Chocolate labs, and 3 German Shepherds ran up to the hockey players from the back. 

"Sorry!" BD walked into the entryway. "Spike, Faith, Jewels, Angel, Ace, Doyle, Xander sit!" He ordered and the six dogs sat. 

"Come here Spike, Doyle." Mac patted her legs and the black lab with red collar and a German Shepard blue came to her. "They're mine." She looked at Charlie. 

"Faith come here girl." The Chocolate lab with a purple collar went to Cedes. "And she's mine." 

"Ace is the other black lab and he's mine, Angel is Connor's he's the one with the black collar, Jewels is my mom's she has on the pink collar, and Xander's is my dads." BD smiled as Ace slowly walked up to him and sat. 

"Hey guys, you're crowding the door." Connor walked downstairs. 

"Yeah, you all can go into the living room." Mallory walked away towards the kitchen and Cole, Xander, Jewels, and Angel followed her. 

"See you later Connor." Mac waved to her brother as he left out the front door. 

The Gang went into the humongous living room with 1 couch, 2 loveseats, 6 recliners, a flat screen TV, and a pool table. Fulton, Scooter, Dwayne, and Charlie sat on the couch, Cedes and Adam sat on one loveseat, and Guy and Connie took the other, Mac sat down in front of Charlie, Julie sat in front of Scooter, Russ, Portman, Luis, Averman, Goldberg, and Ken took the recliners, Faith laid down in front of the loveseat where Cedes and Adam sat, Spike laid in between Julie and Mac, and Doyle laid in front of her feet. 

Cedes flipped on the TV. "What do you guys want to watch there's The Wedding Planner, Miss Congeniality, Blue Streak, Big Momma's House, Major Payne, or Now and Then?" 

"Blue Streak." The boys on the couch said.

"Major Payne." Came the ducks in the recliners.

"Miss Congeniality." Julie and Connie rang.

"Big Momma's House." Guy and Adam agreed.

Mac and Cedes looked at each other. "Ok, it's between Major Payne and Blue Streak since more people wanted those two." Mac looked around the room.

"Who wants Major Payne?" Cedes asked. 

Guy and Adam went along with the ducks in the recliners. "Ok well it's Major Payne because with Julie and Connie for Blue Streak it would only be 6 against 8." Mac nodded at Cedes.

"Wait you and Cedes didn't vote." Scooter looked at the twins. 

"I say Blue Streak." Mac looked at her twin.

"Major Payne so it's still 7 against 9." She flipped the channel leaning into Adam. 

Mac leaned against Charlie's legs and she looked over at Julie who was getting a massage from Scooter then she looked to her twin, Adam had his arm around her and her head was on his chest, when she turned to Connie and Guy she smiled Guy was sitting with one leg on the couch and one not and Connie sat in between his legs leaning against his chest their hands linked together. She turned quickly Spike had stood up because Scooter got off the couch to sit next to Julie who smiled at Mac mouthing "sorry." Mac grabbed Spike's collar and pulled him to go sit on the other side of her but he had another idea he jumped on the couch into Scooter's old spot and laid down. She jumped when Charlie touched her shoulder, which made Doyle's ears shoot up causing Spike to do the same making Faith bark. 

"Faith be quiet." Cedes snapped. 

Mac stroked Doyle to calm him she need not to pet Spike he had shut his eyes to sleep. "Sorry bout that." Charlie whispered in her ear, which made her shiver.

"Faith, Spike, Doyle!" Cole yelled from the kitchen. 

The 3 dogs stood up running out of the living room. "It's ok." Mac looked up at him. 

"No it's not I scared you." 

"You know we could just record Mac and Charlie they're talking more than the movie." Goldberg looked at the two.

"Goldberg!" They all shook their heads.

Mac turned quickly to Doyle barking and growling at the front door, he never did that the last time he did that, she shook her head. She got up and went to the door opening it nobody was there. She looked down on the 'Welcome' matt lay an envelope, she picked it up it read 'Mackenzie. Her hand shook.

"Who is it?" Cedes appeared behind her sister. 

"No one." She tucked the envelope into the front of her pants pulling down her sweater to hide it. 

"Your pizza." Mac looked up surprised to a delivery boy.

"Hang on. Mom it's the pizza!" She called into the house. 

Mallory came quickly handing the money to the boy and handing 3 boxes to each of the twins and carrying 3 boxes herself. "Tell your friends to come to the dinning room." She walked off to the kitchen.

"I'll get them." Cedes walked into the living room and Mac headed back to the dinning room setting the pizza's down she ran down the entryway.

"I'll be right back." The gang stared at her as she went past and upstairs. 

She walked into her room pulling out the envelope, she opened it to find a piece of notebook paper. Her hands shook even more as she opened the paper. 

__

You can't escape me! I'll be watching you and you're little friends! Your poor little brother he's all alone where is he? Well soon he'll be dead! Run go save him then you'll leave everyone else though so who is it your brother or the rest of them? You better start running. Ready. Get set. GO!

She pulled open her door tearing down the stairs. "Mom! Dad!" Tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my god Mac! What's wrong?" Cedes stepped out in the hall. 

Mac handed her the note and turned running towards the front door she grabbed her jacket off the hook opened the door quickly bolting out of it. She ran past her wooden fence down the side walk as the sun disappeared from the sky she ran harder knowing Connor would be going home soon. She reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone dialing quickly she dialed his number. 

"Hey Mac." He answered happily.

"Connor, wherever you are just stay there! Where are you?" She asked stopping.

"Hanging with some friends but I'm on my way home. Why what's wrong?" 

"I don't know where are you at?" She looked around lost.

"Um...I see you." She turned as him and a girl with raven hair ran up to her. "What's wrong?" He saw the tear stains.

"A letter I got it threatened you. We have to go back!" She grabbed his arm. 

"You seem to have your hands full I'll talk to you later." The girl waved and walked away.

Connor followed his sister's run back home. They both sped through the door panting. "You're both ok." Mallory ran to her children. "What the hell is this?" She held up the letter. 

"I don't know it was outside and it was addressed to me." Mac backed away from it.

"Let me see it." Mallory handed it to Connor. 

"What's going on?" Portman turned to Cedes where they sat in the dinning room. 

"She got a letter threatening us." Cedes said shakily.

Charlie stood up and ran out of the dinning room. "Mac, are you ok?" He pulled her into a hug.

"No, he's playing with my head. He still has control over me, Leo he's in a coma!" Charlie just held her. "He did it Charlie he did it!"

"Who did it? What did he do?" 

"Him the one I told you about he put Leo in the coma, he sent that letter, and he still has control over me." She was hysterical.

"Who's him honey?" Mallory turned quickly.

"Luke he did it mom!"

The gang now stood in the entryway with BD and Cole. They all turned to the door as Spike, Doyle, Faith, Angel, Jewels, Xander, and Ace barked and growled at the door. 

****

(Is it Luke or just someone the dogs really don't like? Did Luke really send the letter or is someone else just messing with Mac?)

****


	6. Chapter 5 Angel of Mine

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Might Ducks.

(Sorry, that I haven't updated in a while I've been a little busy. I promise to update my stories more often. It was my New Year resolution....lol. Ok, the dogs where barking and growling... I wonder who it is?)

San Francisco, CA 2002

Leo wrapped his arms around Mac. "Hey Butterfly." Leo kissed her cheek.

"I have to go home early because it's B.D.'s birthday." 

"All right, I'll walk you." Leo looked at the sky as the sun began to set. The couple walked across the empty street but a car comes out of nowhere, Leo pushes Mac out of the way as the car slammed into him making him roll across the ground. Mac saw the car speed off. 

"Leo!" She yelled seeing her boyfriend/best friend lying on the side of the road bleeding.

****

Minneapolis, Minnesota 2003 

Mac sat up with a headache. "Are you ok?" Charlie asked he sat next to her where she lay in her bed.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You fainted when the dogs started barking."

"Oh, Charlie could you ask my mom to get me some aspirin." Charlie nodded leaving the room.

Cedes stuck her head in. "Everyone except Adam and Charlie let they all hoped you'd be ok."

"I'm fine. Just a headache. What were the dogs barking at?" 

"Rabbits."

"Oh, do you believe me about Leo?" 

"Well, I believe you about Leo being hurt on purpose." 

Charlie came back. "Here you go." He handed her aspirin and a glass of water.

"You don't have to stay Charlie." 

"I want to." He sat down next to Mac.

"Cedes? Oh good, Mac you're up." Adam smiled. "Cedes, I need to ask you something." Adam pointed to outside the room.

Charlie looked at the floor and Mac stared at the ceiling. "It pisses me off." Charlie mumbled looking at Mac who looked at him.

"What does?" She asked shocked.

"That I can't make this go away." He sighed.

"Charlie, come here." Mac smiled. Charlie stood next to her and she grabbed his shirt pulling him down kissing him softly. "You make me feel better." She whispered as she moved away.

Charlie stared at her with a small smile. "I believe you." 

"Thank you." She got up and Charlie backed up. "I'm going to take a shower, feel free to listen to music, get on the computer, or watch TV." She walked over to her dresser pulling out clothes then she opened a door which led to a bathroom she shared with Cedes. "I'll be only a few minutes." She said before she closed the door. 

Charlie walked over to the stereo turning on the radio and Monica's _Angel of Mine_ was playing.

__

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You showed me love

Charlie smiled as he walked around the room looking at Mac's pictures of her with friends and family. Charlie stared at one of Mac and Leo, he was so lost in how bright Mac was smiling he didn't hear her come up behind him. "Charlie?" She tapped his shoulder.

He turned slowly looking at her. "You loved him, didn't you?"

"Who? Leo?" Charlie nodded. "Yes, he was my best friend." Tears started to form in her eyes. "He saved my life and he loved me so much." She sat down in her computer chair.

Charlie squatted in front of her. "It wasn't your fault." He held her hands.

Mac looked at Charlie's hands. "I saw the car, I just froze and before I know Leo pushes me and I couldn't do anything about it." She looks away from Charlie.

"It wasn't your fault. Whoever was driving the car, it was their fault." Charlie helped her over to her bed. "You should get some sleep."

Mac laid down and Charlie moved to the door. "Charlie, will you stay with me?" Mac rolled on her side.

"Sure." He went to sit on the chair but Mac stopped.

"I mean will you hold me." She sat up.

Charlie hesitated but walked over to Mac's bed laying down and she laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead tenderly. 

Cedes and Adam were holding hands while laying on Cedes bed talking. "How long has Mac been depressed?" Adam asked.

"Ever since Leo was put in a coma." She sighed.

"I feel kind of bad we can't do anything for her."

"Yeah, I do too. Thank you for being here for me though." 

"It's nothing, you're my girlfriend. I know you're worried about your sister, I would be to if I was you." Adam rubbed Cedes hand with his thumb.

"She's so scared, I'm glad my parents are going to the police about it."

"Me too." 

Mac looked up at Charlie who was sleeping she smiled and closed her eyes.

****

(Ohhh... how cute! My idea with the Charlie and Mac scene was inspired by the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _Episode 'Touched'. So it's official Adam and Cedes are dating. Will the police be able to figure out who's behind the letter? And will Leo wake up from his coma? Sorry it's a little short I have to go somewhere.)


End file.
